


A Pill In Time

by GiftboxStudios_onDesk



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomnia, Kleptomania, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pyromania, Schizophrenia, missing parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftboxStudios_onDesk/pseuds/GiftboxStudios_onDesk
Summary: An alternate universe where A Hat In Time [by Gears For Breakfast] is set in a psychic ward and anyone non-human in the game are human now.EDIT (08/08/2020): I would also like to thank @BittyBattyBunny (author of The Little Contractor) who had helped me on how to post this AHIT AU series in this site. Go check their story out! ^^
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 0: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The writer has done research on the mental disorders yet has trouble understanding and memorizing them, please don’t harass or insult them as they have tried to be empathetic and avoid spreading misinformation.  
> The perspective of the main character changes to the next character to show what the main character is really doing.  
> TW: Mental disorders [Autism/Autism Spectrum, PTSD, OCD, Anxiety, Schizophrenia, etc.], the perspective of a child can be dark too, self-loathing, mentions of physical abuse [not kids fighting each other, we were kids who fought our own siblings before, unless it was physical abuse on your perspective…nevermind…], mild swearing, might be boring depending on how I write this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana and Tim's arrival to St. Dymphna's Psych Ward, where their grandfather, Tim works as a doctor.

It’s a lovely morning, the sky was blue with puffy white clouds, or atleast, that’s what my switch was showing me as I play my favorite video game. My grandpa, Tim wanted to show us- me and my cousin Timmy, where he works; he is a doctor but not like any doctors I’ve met. Today looked like it was going to rain anytime soon by taking glimpses through the car window, in the reflection I saw Timmy was also bored of watching the window as he snaked a hand to the zipper of my big bagpack!

“Hey!” I yelled out, making both Timmy and grandpa Tim jump a bit. Timmy regained his position and looked away with his arms crossed, “I saw your hand on my bagpack!” I declared. He, being the older cousin, sticks his tongue out in protest “Did not!” he replies while keeping the “good guy” attitude. Grandpa just sighed and looks at both of us from the rear view mirror, me and Grandpa have the same eye color, “Timothy Jr. and Hana, stop fighting. And don’t touch her bagpack, Timmy.” He nonchalantly stated while Timmy’s eyes narrowed in annoyance as he looked at Grandpa and then at me, I was busy playing my game but listened in on them-

Timmy: “That’s not fair! I didn’t bring anything with me, besides the switch, and she gets to bring all FORTY OF HER TOYS!!”

Grandpa Tim: “She has to bring them for her own safety as all of those toys help her.”

Timmy: (mumbles) “Sometimes I think she’s pretending to have Autis-!”

Grandpa Tim: (exclaims) “Timothy Junior!! You do not say that in front of your cousin sister!”

Timmy: (quiet) “…”

…It sucks to have Autism, if I’m being honest here. You see, I was raised by my Grandpa only, and he makes sure that I have a good life, but when you’re surrounded by “normal” kids who are quick to point out a flaw you can’t control or those who are just close to you to get what you have, as far as stealing it, it gets harder as you grow up. Grandpa says that I am special in my own way, and he has met and helped those who are almost like me, so I take his word for it. Whenever me and Timmy fight, Grandpa always tells me that what makes me different from Timmy is that I have a different way of seeing the world, his way of saying that Timmy is raised differently and has trouble understanding how I feel. Those “toys” I brought along, all help to make me feel… safe, each of them are a part of my memories and it’s hard to not leave them.

“We’re here!” Grandpa tells us after a long silence, he had just parked the car next to a hedge close to a grey-white stone building, I unbuckled my seatbelt and carry my bagpack which is heavy, but I can keep it in Grandpa’s office. I held onto Grandpa’s hand as we all walked to the entrance of the building, the inside was like a quiet hospital with dimmed lights, there were nurses, security guards and janitors roaming the corridors to attend to any room in need of their services. Timmy and I looked at each other and we had the same thought: This looks like a good horror movie setting, Grandpa walks up to the first door, unlocks it and lets us in, the room looked almost identical to Grandpa’s bedroom, without the bed and a closet, there was a big wooden desk with a lot of small framed photos, a pen-holder and a goldfish bowl with a blue-red betta fish in there, “Stitch!!!” I exclaimed, I put down my bagpack on a purple beanbag and ran to the fishbowl, waving at the blue fish, I remember Grandpa buying him in a pet store when I saw him, I was so happy to see Stitch again.

Then an almost plump lady in a nurse uniform and a sweet smile peeps into the office, holding a paper bag filled with something, Grandpa greets her warmly, “Head Nurse Clara! Good to see you here, these are my grandchildren: Timothy Jr. and Hana.” Both me and Timmy waved at Clara, who smiles more, “Oh my! It’s really nice to finally meet you two! Good thing I baked a fresh batch for both of you!” She gets a paper plate from Grandpa’s office cabinet and out of her bag was a pile of cookies, the smell danced around the room and I was jumping on my tippy toes, wanting to hop on top of the desk and snatch all of the cookies for myself. Grandpa and Clara laugh softly at my reaction while Timmy rolls his eyes, Clara gives the plate to both of us and the next 5 minutes were a blur as me and Timmy eat the cookies and watch me play the game in his switch. Grandpa and Clara had left the room previously for work, leaving us in the office; as I finished the game, I noticed that there was one more cookie, so of course, I take it and took a bite of the scrumptious treat, Timmy looked at me with what I can guess was betrayal. “I wanted that last cookie!!! How could you?!!” I jolted, looking at Timmy with surprise, he storms off to the office door and slams the door shut, making my ears ring from the loud bang. I really didn’t mean to eat the last cookie, I can’t help it…

Timmy didn’t come back, so I went outside to see him leaning against the wall, with his hat brim covering his eyes, he got that grey hat from his dad, my uncle; he and Timmy’s mom are always busy, leaving Timmy with me and Grandpa. I walked towards him cautiously, this wasn’t the first time he gets mad, the last time ended with me getting an arm-brace and bandages while he got bruises and was grounded for 2 weeks. “T-Timmy…? I’m really sorry for eating the last cookie…I didn’t know you wanted it first…” I shakily said, hoping for him to yell at me and cause a scene, so that Grandpa could rush to us and calm everything down, Timmy raises his head to reveal his eyes, they also match Grandpa’s eyes…”That’s okay, it’s just one cookie! You really like cookies, that’s all.” He replies, shrugging everything off, leaving me surprised. He patted me in the back reassuringly with an off-putting smile, he notices my hands that have chocolate smudges and cookie crumbs, “You should wash your hands, Hana! Wouldn’t want to get the switch dirty, or ruin your fun with the _treasure hunt_!” He had this unusual tone when he mentioned a treasure hunt, yet he saw how my eyes widened more, he smiles more and chuckled. “A treasure hunt?? You were planning a treasure hunt??” I asked with excitement, I hopped on my toes again with delight, Timmy nodded and again asked me to wash my hands again, “After you wash your hands, count to one hundred, okay?” I looked at him confused, I asked why, “To find the perfect spot to hide the treasure, duh!” I naively giggled at his answer and rushed to the restroom, beginning to wash my hands, just the thought of something exciting finally happening while in Grandpa’s hospital.

Timmy’s P. O. V.

As I watch Hana rush to the restroom, I set my plan in motion, ‘I’ll show that dummy that she shouldn’t get nice things…! She’ll pay for making my switch dirty with her grubby hands and eating my cookie.’ I thought with a smirk as I open her bagpack she carried so dearly on her back. I looked at all of her toys, which were in fact just really weird looking gadgets, especially a really heavy blanket and a top-hat shaped toy with a turnkey on the band, I didn’t waste time to look through all of them as I carried the bag, ignored my breaking back and ran everywhere to hide all the toys, even the other 2 floors above the ground floor. Good thing this ward has elevators, or Hana will punch me more badly if I get caught, like the last time we fought…I shudder at the thought of being grounded for more than 2 weeks. Luckily, I knew this ward, inside and out to know where to put these toys in.

Hana’s P. O. V.

I washed my hands but in the process, got my sleeves wet, so I used many paper towels and a hand dryer for a long time, then I start the countdown from 1 to 100, but I messed it up twice, till I finally get to one hundred. With adrenaline pumping into my veins, I rush outside but saw Timmy nowhere, he might be in the office, I thought, and I entered the office and found to what I can describe as a soul-fleeting moment, my bagpack…it’s empty!!!! All my comfort toys are gone!!!! All forty of them!!!

Timmy’s P. O. V. 

I hid in another restroom close to the one Hana went in, and felt a small tinge of regret when I hear her scream of horror…Nah, she’ll be fine…right? …I’m so gonna get grounded…A cold sweat fell from my covered forehead when I hear Hana’s stomping footsteps exit the office.

“YOU’RE DEAD, TIMOTHY!!!!!!” a loud Valkyrie shout boomed across the corridors. 

…Yep, I’m grounded. So I stayed in the bathroom.

Hana’s P. O. V.

I was beyond mad at Timmy for not just opening my bagpack but for also touching AND HIDING MY TOYS THAT HAD SERVED COMFORT TO ME FOR A LONG TIME, ALL BECAUSE OF A COOKIE!!! I’ll kick his butt when I see him, but I kept my main objective: Find all 40 of my comfort toys before we leave, I can’t let Grandpa know because I want to hunt Timmy myself. I marched through the corridors, searching for atleast one of my toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 0 of A Pill In Time. This is a testing chapter to see if I can continue on writing this fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed typing it; if you have any thoughts or suggestions, please let me know as I would want to make this chapter friendly and well-researched with no misinformation. Terms and Conditions apply.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to St. Dymphna’s Psych Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana meet Maria, she offers to help her find her comfort toys! She seems normal and nice, don't you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writer has done research on the mental disorders yet has trouble understanding and memorizing them, please don’t harass or insult them as they have tried to be empathetic and avoid spreading misinformation.  
> The perspective of the main character changes to the next character to show what the main character is really doing.  
> TW: Mental disorders [Autism/Autism Spectrum, PTSD, OCD, Anxiety, Schizophrenia, etc.], the perspective of a child can be dark too, self-loathing, mentions of physical abuse [not kids fighting each other, we were kids who fought our own siblings before, unless it was physical abuse on your perspective…nevermind…], mild swearing, might be boring depending on how I write this story.

Part 1: The Cafeteria

I swear I’m not crying…I’m not crying at all! When I get angry, the sweat goes into my eyeballs! I’m gonna kick Timmy to the ground till he becomes a vegetable and I’ll chop him up and eat him for dinner, and he better taste delicious!!! Okay Hana, calm yourself…You have to get your toys first before anyone else can! I see what looked like a cafeteria up ahead, and then I heard what sounded like a girl making karate noises and punching someone. I was almost close to the source of the sound when I saw this girl, she had blond hair that was tied into pigtails, but the bands are almost at the end of the hair. She was kicking a big security guy who looks like he was in pain, she stopped and turned towards me, she had yellow eyes that stared at me with surprise and confusion.

Before I can say anything, she ran away and I had to follow her. She went inside the cafeteria and kept ducking under the tables and dodging the other security guys…who all look the same…weird. While chasing her, I noticed something near the tall barred windows and I ran over to it. It was my blue blanket with star patterns, still folded and rolled in a bundle! I grabbed it and shoved it inside the bag. I got up and looked around…great, I lost her. I cautiously tried to get to the exit, but then I heard a loud booming voice, I almost hit my head under the tables from jumping!

“FIND THAT BLONDE GIRL AND MAKE SURE TO PUT HER IN **THE ROOM**!!!”

My ears ring from that yell, I really don’t know or want to know what “The room” is. I peep up and see a chef with black hair and a scowl on his face, he has a fancy mustache and bushy brows. He had both his arms on his hip and commanding the guards around, I quickly left the room before he can see me.

Mark’s P. O. V.

I looked around the cafeteria, making sure no table is left unturned for Maria, that little she-devil…As I was watching out for her, I could have sworn that I had seen someone ran out the cafeteria… Might be that I’m really tired.

Hana’s P. O. V.

That was close…I looked around and see that I have some options, there was a flight of stairs going up and an elevator. I was busy thinking of my choice to venture to the other floors that I did not notice the clicking sounds from the badges on my bagpack. I jumped and turned to see that girl again, who looked at me like a curious owl.

She walked around me, looking up and down, suspicious and serious. Is…Is that red marker on her cheeks??

Maria’s P. O. V.

This brown haired girl with blue eyes looked at me with surprise; maybe she couldn’t **believe** the **glorious** sight of **_Miss Maria, the Marvelous Hero of the St. Dymphna’s Psych Ward_**!

That is a working title, by the way!

“Hello there! You must be new here! I am Maria the **Marvelous** and Welcome to the Psych Ward! What are your superpowers?” I introduced myself to the newbie; she looked at me silently and blinked, like any clueless person. She must be a mute, like those two weirdoes from the third floor who scare the security goons.

“You must have a **really** cool superpower, kid! I’m the hero of this place and I’m currently on a mission! Wanna join the rebellion?” She was about to open her mouth, but I know the answer! “Great! I had to hire you after watching you escape from the bad guys’ headquarters, that’s some **pretty** good sneaking if you ask me!” Then I remembered the badges on her bag, I ask about them “Those are some pretty cool badges you got there! Do they mean anything? Do they relate to that **super cool** superpower of yours?”

Just the thought of having a badge for having a superpower **already** sounded awesome! “I saw this boy with a red jacket running around and dropping off these weird looking toys on the corners of the building before I got here. Do those belong to you?” She nodded her head immediately, good to know she’s not deaf. “I can help you find them all since we’re comrades now! Or better yet, we’re partners in crime! Whaddya’ say?” I held up a hand for a high-five, and then realized she’s shorter than me.

Hana’s P. O. V.

No offense to Maria but she was and sounds bossy and obnoxious. However, I was really grateful for the help she had given me. I jumped up and immediately high-fived Maria back, I spent my time with Timmy to know to never be slow to a high-five. She seemed impressed by that and she led the way.

As we found my comfort toys one by one around the ground floor, she talked about the ward and the tall tales of the residents who live in the second and third floor above. There’s a grumpy old man who yells at everything and argues with another guy who has big poofy hair, a long haired tall man who screamed at the guards and one of them sort of died, a skinny red eyed man who chants to himself while his fingers are always entangled with threads, and finally this really creepy lady who screams every day and attacks anyone on sight. The last one kind of scared me because after Maria told me that tale, a distant scream rang out and Maria looked equally as scared as I am, even though she later denied it.

Anyways, she takes me back to the cafeteria and I’m making sure to not open my mouth, though it was getting harder everytime Maria talked.

Maria says that she had recalled seeing one of my comfort toys in the kitchen, I show my “upset face” which is me lowering both my eyebrows.

“Don’t worry, I, Miss Maria the Marvelous, know a shortcut!” she exclaimed, peaking my interest. It’s started to feel like an action spy movie! I listened to her directions, making sure to not leave out anything and nod my head to show that I listened. “Okay, new kid! Go in there and get that thing! Knock ‘em dead if you get caught!” I waved and ran off to the back door.

Maria’s P. O. V.

I waved her back as she sneaked into the kitchen back door, to be honest…I feel happy to have a friend after being here for so long…

**_She is planning to betray you…~_ **

My heart sank and eyes widened. ‘S-She won’t…! I can tell!’

**_She is silently planning on telling about you to those stupid goons…~ And laugh at your ugly face for believing in her~_ **

‘She wouldn’t do that!! She was so nice!’

**_She will watch you cry and take away your place as the hero. Her toys are her strength, that is why she was looking for them~ She’ll become a powerful villain and betray you to the very end~_ **

… **I am** her friend. **I** trust her. I’ll prove you **wrong**! She’ll thank me and never **leave** me! Watch me! When I enter the cafeteria, she’ll open the door after getting in the kitchen.

**_But I am always right. Without me, you’ll be nothing…We were there when “he” put you in this place, we’ll always will be~_ **

…

…

I doubt you now.

**_So be it._ **

I entered the cafeteria cautiously, and waited for the newbie to unlock the door, but it was still locked… **_Maybe she bailed out on us…~_** Or she got stuck somewhere…

Suddenly the door unlocked and the kid stood by it while she gave a kind smile at me. “Well, **you** took your time, didn’t you? Don’t make me wait like that ever again!” I huffed and turn up my nose in annoyance before playfully snicker and hold her hand. She was surprised but smiled back at me before following me to the kitchen.

Hana’s P. O. V.

I was a bit shocked at Maria’s fake snobbish attitude, but I knew it was just pretend. To be fair, it was difficult to pass through the vents of the kitchen, I was lucky to find gloves before going in there. Everything was so sticky and slimy, and even so…small! I shuddered at the thought of it. I don’t mind letting my guard down for Maria, she isn’t so bad after all. I hope it stays that way after I get my comfort toys back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 1 and Part 1 of A Pill In Time. This is a testing chapter to see if I can continue on writing this fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed typing it; if you have any thoughts or suggestions, please let me know as I would want to make this chapter friendly and well-researched with no misinformation. Terms and Conditions apply.


	3. Chapter 1: Welcome to St. Dymphna’s Psych Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Hana got herself stuck in a closet. :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come my attention that even though I have acknowledged the types of mental disorders present in this AHIT AU fanfic and have researched about them to prevent misinformation, there are sensitivity readers/sensitive readers who would be reading this fanfic. This isn’t the first time hearing about them, so I would gladly take advice from anyone, Sensitive Readers included as I want to not harm anyone with such disorders by spreading misinformation and false facts.

###  Part 2: The Kitchen

As I headed inside the kitchen with Maria, she told me to stay out of sight from Mark the Head Chef, who is also the leader of the bad guys. I took her word with salt, but she had already walked away to make a diversion. I looked around and saw a security guard entering a supply closet with one of my comfort toys! Okay, so far I have [number of timepieces found in Mafia Town, except the Boss Level] toys in my bagpack and was excited to FINALLY be done with the ground level if that is all the toys I found here.

To be honest, I am curious about the other floors and see the people Grandpa Tim had helped. I waited till the guard left the closet without my toy and snuck in. I crawled under tables and kept an eye on Maria who was crawling on vent pipes above the kitchen, on the lookout in case someone had spotted me. She gave me a thumbs up and I dashed into the supply closet.

Maria’s P. O. V.

Have to say, I am **really** impressed by her sneaking skills and I kept watch on the door. I am **really** good at climbing and making distractions, that’s how I got up on the vent pipes; a bit small for me to move but no **bad guy** saw me! Then I saw the **Big Bad Guy** Mark notice the closet door open, sweat ran down on my cheek as he looked at it suspiciously; he went close at the door and didn’t look inside, I released my breath, only to suck it back in as he slammed the door shut.

…

Time for the distraction, I’ll get the fire gun.

Hana’s P. O. V.

When the door slammed behind me, I clutched my comfort toy close to my chest, which made it squeak. This toy is a soft bear doll with a red hood and cape. My eyes wandered around in a panic as the closet was dark, aside from the light coming from under the door. Maria…Where are you…?

“SHE’S BACK!!!! GET HER!!!” Boomed the chef’s voice outside the supply closet.

Huh, that was quick…!

Maria’s P. O. V.

I tossed away the tiny red fire gun as I marvel at my creation. So warm…so bright **, so beautiful…~** A Cheshire grin crept across my face as I heard the screams of the bad goons trying to put the flames out. **Nothing like a little fire to make a building scream~** I made a run for it as the goons brought out the fire extinguisher, the fire was made on the serving window where they give the food for the patients here. As I ran to the supply closet, the back of my dress was held up tightly and I was dragged up into the air. I keep kicking around as I know whose ugly mug I’m looking at.

“I finally got you, you little imp!” Mark…My enemy. He was red from being angry with my shenanigans. “I sure as **heck** am not happy to see you too, **you big dummy**!!” I raspberry at his face [with spittle and all] but he doesn’t budge, blue eyes glaring at me in annoyance.

Mark’s P. O. V. 

This girl is the bane of my existence. I already knew the kind of job Tim made me sign for was going to be difficult, but Maria made my work life a living hell! I wiped away my face from her spittle with my other hand as I held Maria up by the back of her light-salmon dress, only to yell out in pain. I turned to see this diabolical spawn biting my hand, I dropped her and held my hand. She bit me right on the thumb…”She’s misunderstood” he said, “Be nice to her!” he said… I really can’t see what Tim saw in her as he too was figuring out what her diagnosis was…

I ordered the security guards to get Maria and watched them make a body pile as she outsmarted them and ran away, cackling to herself. I rubbed my temple and groaned; can there be one day where there would be no accidents because of her? All the recommended patient foods were a minute late because of her. My head rang from the banging of metal- Wait. I looked around for the source of the banging, it was coming from the supply closet.

Are the rats back…? They were big enough to open that door before the pest control was called. I walked towards the door, the banging seemed more frantic. I held the handle and opened the steel door, meeting the little blue eyes that widened in fear and more panic as they looked back at me.

Hana’s P. O. V.

I looked at the big man who blocked my only exit from the small room, I don’t like being caught as much as I hate the dark. I froze in my spot and hugged my bear toy tight, making it let out another tiny squeak. He looked down at me and had a serious presence around him, I can see why he bosses the guards and other cooks around.

I kept my mouth shut as I stared at Mark, ignoring my shaking knees and beating heart. Then he knelt on one knee, grunting a bit, and looked at me calmly, changing his demeanor. 

“You must be Hana, Dr. Timothy’s granddaughter, aren’t you?” A fatherly tone came from his black mustached mouth, his dark eye-bags being visible as well as a calm smile.

I was surprised by him, he knows about Grandpa Tim. I simply nodded my head shyly.

Mark’s P. O. V. 

Honestly, I don’t even know what I’m doing anymore; I was mad at Maria for being a troublemaker daily, but meeting Hana calmed me down as I remembered what Tim told me yesterday in a text about bringing his grandchildren for a visit to his hospital. I was excited to meet her because I know for a fact that Bella would want to be friends with her. Why wouldn’t she? She and Hana are the same age, and though Tim had talked about Hana’s past troubles of making friends, I am sure that they’ll be like two peas in a pod!

I got up and moved away from the closet for Hana to walk out, she slowly did and looks back at me, “T-Thank you, Mr. Mark…” she said in a small voice which made me chuckle a bit. “What are you doing here in the kitchen, anyway? Shouldn’t you be in your grandfather’s office with your cousin?” I simply asked her and watched her look away and hugged her bear tight. I know that angry look, I hummed in acknowledgment.

“Oh...~ What did little Timmy do…?” I asked her once again, knowing how much trouble the two get into and she told me almost everything: How the two got into a fight over Clarissa’s cookies and how he hid every single one of her comfort toys, she was really mad and a little dramatic about it. After ranting and venting about her day, Hana finally calmed down and relaxed. I only sighed, it’s funny to be mad over small things…Except that fire Maria made. I turned to see the guards and other cooks put out the fire successfully. I sighed in relief and looked back at Hana, who was rocking herself with her toes. “Now, what are you doing in the supply closet?? Was it Timmy?” I wanted to know the main matter as though the little brown-haired girl is not a patient here, the kitchen was staff only. I can see her look away with lips twitching, she was hiding something; I held out my hand to hold hers and bring her out the kitchen.

She hesitated but obliged, following me to the kitchen door and into the ground floor corridor.

Hana’s P. O. V.

You know what? Mr. Mark wasn’t so bad! He knows Grandpa Tim and is nice to me, but I can’t let my guard down just yet. “She told me that you’re a bad guy…!” I innocently asked and it went silent. I looked at Mark who was shocked by what I said but looked away, was he planning to put me in the Room for being with Maria…? My knees began to shake again as I recalled how Maria described the room: Cold, complete white with mattresses everywhere, so bright it blinds you and you have to wear a jacket that doesn’t let you move around…

I came back to reality as I heard Mr. Mark sigh, he turned around and looked at me tiredly. He doesn’t take naps, does he? He then looked down at me and I can see the seriousness in his blue eyes, my eyes wandered away from them.

“I don’t know if you want to hear this…but you have to watch out for Maria.” He said in a stern yet calm tone.

I raised my head, surprised by his words, “What do you mean…?” I simply asked, not knowing what he would bring up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 1 – Part 2 of A Pill In Time. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it; if you have any thoughts or suggestions, please let me know as I would want to make this chapter friendly and well-researched with no misinformation. Terms and Conditions apply.


	4. Chapter 1: Welcome to St. Dymphna’s Psych Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear...At least Hana's okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention that even though I have acknowledged the types of mental disorders present in this AHIT AU fanfic and have researched about them to prevent misinformation, there are sensitivity readers/sensitive readers who would be reading this fanfic. This isn’t the first time hearing about them, so I would gladly take advice from anyone, Sensitive Readers included as I want to not harm anyone with such disorders by spreading misinformation and false facts.

###  Part 3: The Cafeteria

Maria’s P. O. V. 

Good, I lost the goons.

Now I have to wait for New Kid to come back. I hope she knows karate if that big bad guy Mark caught her! I have to save her however, I call her new kid for a reason: For not knowing anything about this building that I rule over!

Suddenly I heard the cafeteria door open and braced myself; New Kid or Bad Guy, I’m using my arms!

I sneakily rushed to the door and as soon as someone walked out of the door, I put em’ in a bear hug. They struggled but I kept my hold; it was when her long ponytail tickled my nose did I realize it was Newbie, so I turned my headlock into a big hug as I held her tighter!! I released her and went back to being serious, “What happened back there?! Did Big Bad Guy Mark interrogate you?? Did you beat him up or kick him at least??!!” I have so many questions like any worried friend, she was…more quiet than usual, she was holding a stuffed bear with a red hood and a big cookie on both hands. I tried to look at her right in the eyes, yet she kept looking away.

“Hey, New Kid…! What’s wrong?” Now I am more worried by her silence. Did Mark make her cry??! I swear if he did I wil-

“What was your plan, Maria…?” a small voice came from the New Kid which caught me off-guard. Wait, SHE CAN TALK??!! “Wait, you CAN TALK??!!” I exclaimed all this time I thought she was mute! “Maria…Answer me. What are you planning to do here…?” The kid asked me again. I can only look at her confused.

Hana’s P. O. V. 

Mr. Mark’s words rang in my ears back in the kitchen, he was serious about what he had told me about Maria and I want to know if it was true.

“ _Your Grandfather has been trying to figure out Maria to help her. She is not just a troublemaker, she might one day harm everyone around her and herself if she wasn’t careful. I don’t know what Dr. Tim was planning, but if she keeps living in her fantasy, it might drag her down and swallow her whole._ ”

I looked at Maria and I feel…paranoid about her. She helped me a lot and was the best friend I could ever ask for…But why would Mr. Mark warn me about her in the first place?

Maria seemed to calm down for a while and begins to be all buddy-buddy- with me, acting like she didn’t hear my question. “Oh come on, New Kid! The goal I’m reaching is not that big of a deal!!~” Maria says while putting an arm on my shoulder, “We can go to the other floors of this building and find the rest of your junk! We can use the elevators and plan our dramatic entrances!! Oh, Oh!!! We can even fight the bad guys on the third floor and be rewarded for being the greatest heroic crime-fighting duo ever!!!” She looked at me with her yellow eyes twinkling in delight, I just looked at her blankly and backed away, making her confused.

“What…was that goal?” I hesitantly asked. “Well…I was planning to tell it to you after we get your stuff back, but…Cause a giant fire to kill off the bad guys! An easy way to exterminate every villain in here! Pretty cool, rig-! …New Kid?”

There it is…The part where I want to cry because someone who is supposed to be my friend is after something I have…A FIRE???!!!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME??!! SHE WANTS TO BURN MY GRANDPA’S HOSPITAL DOWN??!!! I was frozen in shock with my mouth agape, I backed away from her and she had sensed my fear.

Maria’s P. O. V. 

The new kid looked at me like I was a monster…I went closer to her but she kept walking backward. I saw her knees shaking as she held her bear close to her chest. Maybe the fire was a bad idea…

**Or maybe…she joined the bad guys…?**

No…No way…!!!

“I-I-I was just joking!!! I like jokes and fire!! Ack-! I mean, I’m going to make a little fire and almost everyone would escape!” I tried to laugh it off, but she kept looking at me so… **STUPIDLY!!!!**

“New Kid! Just…listen to me! I have to burn this place down!! If I don’t, then **they’ll** hurt me!!” I blurted out while holding her shoulders tightly, “W-Who are they…?” She asked, making things even more complicated, I groaned and grumbled loudly, yet tried to not outright yell at her! “ **THEY** tell me what to do and I can’t do anything but listen to them! They told me to burn this building to the ground as it was my only way to get rid of all the bad guys!!! Please!! You have to believe me!!! I…I don’t want to do this alone…!” I begged for her to believe me; she just watched me helplessly and backed away.

“I…I don’t…I don’t need your help anymore…” The New Kid mumbled.

**She found you useless…~**

“I can’t let you do that and hurt anyone.” She continued.

**She doesn’t understand how important this means to you…~**

“You have been a good friend to me and I can’t thank you enough for helping me look for my toys…”

**She used you to look for those “toys” which gives her powers~**

“But Mr. Mark told me that you have not just hurt others…but yourself. I can still help you and take you to m-”

“ **YOU LISTENED TO THE LEADER OF THE BAD GUYS??!!!** ” **I screamed at her and pushed her away, words cannot comprehend how betrayed I felt towards New Kid for siding with the bad guys!! How could she?!!! I helped her a lot and did most of the heavy work to get those stupid toys for her!!!!**

Hana’s P. O. V. 

When Maria pushed me and started to yell at me, I was terrified of her! Her screams made my ears ring so badly and I can see how scary she was; I wanted to run away from her, yet I stood my ground and dared to not move a muscle. Then she ran past me, making sure to harshly bump our shoulders, it hurts. I watched her ran towards the elevators and the staircase to the next floor above.

“ **YOU KNOW WHAT?!! I WILL GET YOUR JUNK BEFORE YOU CAN, AND YOU WILL DEFINITELY COME BACK TO ME TO GET THEM!!!!!** ” She then walked up the flight of stairs, “ **AND USING ELEVATORS IS A WASTE OF LEG STRENGTH ANYWAYS!!! SO BE USELESS WITHOUT ME!!!** ” With that, she loudly marched upstairs, leaving me speechless and horrified.

…But after calming myself down, I felt numb for losing another friend over my comfort toys…I wanted to be her friend…I reached down to get the cookie Mark gave me, only to feel nothing.

…Forget being her friend. If it’s an enemy that you want, Maria…Game on. I sneered at the flight of stairs Maria took before running to the elevators.

As I was about to go inside it, I spotted Timmy…He saw me and his eyes widened, I balled my right hand into a fist, stuck out the thumb, and placed it close to my throat. I glared at Timmy as I made a slicing motion with my hand against my neck in a threatening way. I think he got the message as he backed into Grandpa Tim’s office room.

I smirked and got inside the elevator.

Maria’s P. O. V. 

As I continued to walk up the stairs, I stopped to take a break, panting heavily from all the walking and crying. I sat down on the stairs and took out the cookie that I pickpocketed from Newbie…I munched on the chocolatey goodness with no care, only to feel a lump on my throat from feeling guilty for hurting her…

**She deserved it…**

**She betrayed you.**

**She used you.**

**She lied to you about even talking!**

**She’s a terrible friend and person to be around…!**

**You can burn her too~**

**She’ll be sorry for breaking your trust~**

…

…Okay. What should **we** do first…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 1 – Part 3 of A Pill In Time. I hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed typing it; if you have any thoughts or suggestions, please let me know as I would want to make this chapter friendly and well-researched with no misinformation. Terms and Conditions apply.


End file.
